roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
1858 New Army
}} The 1858 New Army 'is an American Revolver. It is unlocked at rank 58 or can be purchased with credits '(CR). History The Remington 1858 New Model Army is a revolver that was designed to compete with the incredibly popular Colt revolvers, namely the Colt Army series. What sets this revolver from other Colt revolvers, and many other revolvers at this time, is the easy access to the cylinder, done so by leaving the hammer at half-cock, pulling the lever down halfway, and pulling the base pin out to remove the cylinder. It was so straightforward, in fact, that many soldiers and western legends used this feature to their advantage. While Colt revolvers had no quick way to reload all 6 rounds, the 1858 could do so in only a handful of seconds, an incredible feat for the time. Another feature was the so-called "top-strap" design, which has some part of the gun go over the cylinder, which is said to improve the reliability and structural soundness to said gun. During the American Civil War, the 1858 revolver was in close competition to the Colt 1860 Army. Both sides saw the advantages of the 1858. The Union soldiers who could buy them, and the Confederate soldiers who could get their hands on them. By 1868, metallic cartridge conversions became available for the 1858 Revolver and its carbine variant, the Cattleman's Carbine. However, throughout the era of the Wild West, the cartridge conversion never truly replaced the old cap-and-ball. In modern times, there are reproduction variants of the 1858 and its carbine variant, the most well-known of which is Uberti, an Italian weapons company built almost entirely on reproducing black powder firearms. In-game General Infomation The 1858 New Army is a powerful revolver. It has one of the longest 1-Shot-Headshot ranges of any non-Sniper weapon. It outdoes both the Desert Eagle and MP412 REX. Usage & Tactics The 1858 New Army is best used at ranges around 100 studs. It can 2SK to the torso there and also 1SK to the head at that range. Though it has less damage than the MP412 REX, it has a longer 1SK range. It is recommended to line up shots at a target where possible as it can be punishing if shots miss. Conclusion The 1858 New Army is a revolver centered around accuracy per shot rather quantity due to its slow RoF. It does make up for having longer range capabilities. Pros & Cons Pros: * Impressive 127 stud 1-Shot headshot range. * Recoil settles by the time the gun is ready to fire. * 2SK anywhere out to 101 studs, and a 2-shot torso kill out to 138 studs, nearing its minimum damage range. * Can 3SK at range regardless of hit location, unlike other magnum sidearms. Cons: * Sluggish Rate of Fire (RoF). * Poor muzzle velocity. * Obstructive Iron Sights. * Below average bodyshot TTK (~429 ms) Trivia * Although there is an animation for single-action, the hammer is still dropped down and can be fired, like it is double-action only (DAO). * In the reloading animation, the base pin is never pulled out. Either the cylinder is held on by faith, or the character can't actually replace the cylinder as needed. * The weapon's actual name is the Remington Model 1858. * This is the oldest weapon in the game, first being produced in 1863 (the date in "Remington 1858 New Model Army" refers to when the design is patented, not when it was first produced). * This is the only weapon that does not use metallic cartridges, as is hinted by the cylinder, and what would be locations for percussion caps. * The third-person model is that of the MP412 REX. * This is the 3rd weapon in-game to be a product of Remington Arms, the other two being the Remington 870 Shotgun and the Remington 700 Sniper Rifle. * This is the second revolver to be added to the game. The first being the MP412 REX. * A lot of 1858 revolvers were converted to rimfire or centrefire cartridges later in their life. * This weapon is the only weapon in-game to be held with one hand. * The 1858 New Army's chambering in-game is incorrect; the model in-game uses a cylinder that uses .44 cap-and-ball ammunition. There was never an 1858 New Army chambered in .357 Magnum. Category:Weaponry Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Revolvers Category:Historical Weapons Category:Remington Family